dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Darling Hold Your Hand
|Romaji = Dāringu hōrudo yō hando|Other Names = An empty and Dark world without my love|Type = Sacred Gear|Forms = Balance Breaker: The perfect end we imagined together|Abilities = To Create dolls which lure and bind their victims|Wielder(s) = Nene Sumeragi}}Darling Hold Your Hand( ), also known as An Empty and Dark World Without My Beloved, is a Mid-tier Sacred Gear wielded by Nene Sumeragi, the Queen of Alice Berith, in the DxD: ExTrA continuity. A Support-type Sacred Gear, it allows the user to Create "Dolls"( ; lit. "Memento") and use them to bind and restrict the User's foes. Summary During the events of Volume 2, when two of Alice's Rook were rended useless in order to defeat Hiroyuki Masaomi, Alice instead decided to send her beloved Queen, Nene Sumeragi, in order to give an definite end to him. After being rended incapable to defeat him using mere magic, Nene decided to use Darling Hold Your Hand, which consumed Hiroyuki and turned into images of some former friends and pets of his, including his deceased pet rock Sony. Before she could use her Balance Breaker on him, Hiroyuki quickly returned to his alterego, which completely vanished the dolls around him and defeated Nene in a flash. After a beatdown and heart-to-heart conversation, Nene promised to never use such power against another human ever again. It is hinted by Israel that God created this Sacred Gear to actually help humans. Appearance Darling Hold Your Hand takes the shape of a translucid, erratic, flame-like liquid substance which can stretch, expand, take numerous shapes, and apparently it has a will of it's own or telepatically follows Nene's command. After "infecting" a victim and making a doll, Darling Hold Your Hand turns black and soon spits from it's blackness a "Doll", returning to the previous self. According to Nene, she must have some control over Darling Hold Your Hand, otherwise she might overdo it waste too much energy, hinting that the amount of shapes it can take depends on Nene's own. Powers & Abilities A support-type Sacred Gear and considered by Hiroyuki a "tricky" weapon, Darling Hold Your Hand has the ability to make Dolls( , lit. "Memento"), magical humunculi shaped like the victims's beloved ones, in order to lure and bind them. Once the flame-form touches someone, it will turn black and from within produce a Doll, which can range from simple but emotionally valuable objects to physical manifestations of dead beloved ones. Once the victim is lured to them, said Dolls will then turn into a cloth-like substance to bind it, which unless the victim tries to fight, it'll only tighten it's grip more and more around them in a cocoon made out of cloths. On the other hand, even tighten by the cloths, the victim will still be at the illusion that it's seeing it's beloved ones, which only makes it harder for it to fight back and be freed by the binds. Weaknesses Darling Hold Your Hand has no physical atributes besides it's bindings, and even so, the cloth-like substance that the dolls create are no stronger than regular cloths, being relatively ease to eiher rip or cut apart. Also, Darling Hold Your Hand's reach and forms are limited to the user's stamina and control, Doll-creation and their physical form also taking a toll out of it. Forms Balance Breaker: The perfect end we imagined together The perfect end we imagined together( ), also known as the "Peaceful Death of the Hopeless Suicidal Man" is Darling Hold Your Hand's Balance Breaker, with a twist: It can only be activated once the victim is completely dominated by the dolls. Once a foe is completely subdued by the Dolls's binding and not fighting it anymore, Nene calls for it Balance Breaker, which produces a second, larger form of Darling Hold Your Hand's flame form that engulfs the victim a second time. Once the Victim is engulfed by it, it'll then be trapped into a illusion of a "Perfect End", in which it'll live an ideal "what if?" scenario with their lost beloved ones. The victim will live an entire lifetime in a matter of seconds, and considerably age within it, while the user will absorve the victim's energy until latter's death by old age. Nene says that all of her victims died "with a smile on their faces". Trivia * The image for the Sacred Gear is based on the Original Flame from the Enen no Shouboutai series, and it's abilities are based on the Multidimensional Labirinth from Gurren Lagann. * Hiroyukl says this might be a rather evil, yet strangely helpful Sacred Gear, * The names in this page are a touch by the author, who likes long-named abilities. * Apparently, Nene already killed people with this Sacred Gear. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items